Lysophospholipids are membrane-derived bioactive lipid mediators. Lysophospholipids affect fundamental cellular functions that include proliferation, differentiation, survival, migration, adhesion, invasion, and morphogenesis. These functions influence many biological processes that include, but are not limited to, neurogenesis, angiogenesis, wound healing, fibrosis, immunity, and carcinogenesis.
Lysophosphatidic acid (LPA) is a lysophospholipid that has been shown to act through sets of specific G protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs) in an autocrine and paracrine fashion. LPA binding to its cognate GPCRs (LPA1, LPA2, LPA3, LPA4, LPA5, LPA6) activates intracellular signaling pathways to produce a variety of biological responses. Antagonists of the LPA receptors find use in the treatment of diseases, disorders or conditions in which LPA plays a role.